ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is a Vaxasaurian alien from the planet Terradino ('dino' as in 'dinosaur and 'Terra' as in 'earth.') Appearance Humungousaur is 12 feet tall, and can grow taller and larger at force, up to 60 feet. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color, and he has a somewhat humanoid body. He carries the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest (when it's really Ben and not a real species of alien from the planet Terradino). When he grows, his large tail acquires big spikes. He can also evolve into one of the ultimate aliens (Ultimate Humungousaur). He was the third alien to appear in Alien Force, as the first was Swampfire, and Echo Echo was second. Powers and Abilities He has great super strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, using dimensional displacement. He can grow up to 60 ft (making him Ben's second largest alien right after Way Big). His strength increases as he grows, and his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also on his elbows (and possibly his shins) three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. Recently Humungousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. Also in the episode Deep he showed his abilities of sonic roars. He also proved that he is strong by lifting a house and throwing it on Agreggor sending him flying in the episode "Ultimate Aggregor". 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Grounded'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus '' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''Above and Beyond '' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (By Ben & Albedo) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (By Vilgax's Bioids) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Duped'' *''Video Games'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Hero Time'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *Perplexahedron (selected alien was Chromastone)'' '''Naming and Translations' Trivia *As well as being the first alien transformed in Ultimate Alien, he was the first evolved alien seen, although this form was first used by Albedo. *He is one of the three aliens to appear in Alien Swarm, the other two are Big Chill and Nanomech. Also, when he appeared, he didn't speak; he only snarled and roared and growled. *He can be considered the replacement for Fourarms, due to his big size and tremendous strength. However, it is unknown if he is stronger than Fourarms at normal size, but most certainly is stronger at full size. *Humungousaur is the most used alien in Alien Force and also the most used alien in the new series Ultimate Alien. *Humungousaur is the first Omnitrix alien used by Albedo, and his Ultimate Form is the last Ultimatrix alien he used. *Humungousaur is shown to be one one Ben's strongest aliens. As he lifted a house in 'Ultimate Aggregor'. *Ultimate Aggregor marks the third time Ben has become furious with someone and (honestly) tried to kill them. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, the second time was in Hero Time, and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humungousaur. *Humongousaur has been in all the episodes where Aggregor got a piece of the map of infinity. *Humongousaur was one of the aliens used in Mad, but was missed colored green. 'Gallery' Ben10AF_1280x1024_humongo.jpg|Humungousaur wallpaper Humongousaur.jpg|Humongousaur in Ben 10: Alien Swarm Humongousaur_Hinata.png|Humungousaur shy finger play Humangosaur.jpg Humungousaur VilgaxAttacks.png|Humungosaur in Vilgax Attacks Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Alien Swarm aliens